O Chakra
by Hanazaki Sono-san
Summary: Aquilo que há de oculto no Universo é tudo aquilo que ele não queria descobrir História inédita Conteúdo Yaoi ou Slash Angst
1. Chapter 1

"_Escola de Magia da Cidade Chakra... aí dentro, onde quase nunca vi acontecer um ''milagre''... O lugar onde muito pouco se revelou – divina – a justiça"!_

O CHAKRA

Episódios:

– Busca do recém-nascido

– Conhecendo um amigo, conhecendo um inimigo

– O único Milagre, aquele que habita o Quarto do Silêncio

– O Caminho a escolher: para casa

– Predicações quanto ao incerto deus (que é Futuro)

Kyuubi está assustado, muito assustado, seus olhos bem abertos, bem atentos, "O Ritual de Vaticínio". Algum sonho estranho o senhor teve? – quem lhe pergunta é o segundo grão-vizir do Chakra, de nome Kinome Anoyo.

Cidade município de Chakra. Uma área quadrada e uma população relativamente pequenas, cidade conhecida por os negócios circulantes do turismo religioso, das relíquias sacramentais de indulgências e superstições. A cidade ao redor é pouco menos que um templo, uma praça, dois bairros de casas, a prefeitura e o paço munícipe, enfim, uma gruta na floresta, poucos conhecem disto além, não é permitido acesso – exceto para os monges de Chakra – devido a leis de proteção ambiental.

Templo de Magia Chakra. Não se afirmam como uma religião, não se afirmam ligados a nenhuma religião. Fundado por um senhor conhecido apenas por "Kuraiyoumi", ou _Youmi cego_, há mais ou menos quatrocentos ou trezentos anos – a idade certa não é sabida, embora essa data seja duvidosa, é quase a idade da Província. Kurayoumi é suposto também participante na fundação da Província, estando ao lado da senhora Kakushi Kishu, famosa feiticeira, e das Três Circes, belas mulheres de longos cabelos, destas pouco se fala na cidade. O atual Mestre do Templo é chamado Kurayoumi Kyuubi, ou _as nove caudas de Youmi cego_, ele se declara como filho do fundador: embora seja um homem já muito velho, sua idade aparente torna a paternidade improvável... Kyuubi de cabelos cinzentos e vista baixa, traços de idade cobrem o rosto, vestido estranhamente, com capuz branco e uma gola alta saindo da camisa, cobrindo o pescoço. Seus trajes cerimoniais são brancos e longos, se arrastam no chão; atrás dos hábitos, está à mostra uma espada. Kyuubi, apesar de Mestre, quase não se expõe ou aparece, apenas os habitantes da cidade o conhecem de vista, muito o admiram e respeitam. Kinome, o segundo vizir do Templo é quem mais se mostra, ele cuida também dos assuntos financeiros todos da Escola.

Na Escola – é como se afirma, pois recruta estudantes de toda a Província e os inicia em suas artes escusas – em regime de internato, prevalecem estudantes do sexo masculino, embora, outrora, – no período da fundação, há quatro séculos – meninas fossem aceitas e treinadas por a antiga senhora Kakushi, em sua ala exclusiva.

"Sonhei algo tenebroso, receio tomar decisões, Kinome". "Qual foi mesmo seu sonho, senhor?" Kyuubi, em um ritual de vaticínio, às ocultas, pois apenas os mestres podem conhecê-lo, viu uma pérola dentro da ostra, em seu delírio. "Me foi dito que não removesse o pé que sai da ostra, Kinome. Eu sinto que eu tomei uma resolução errada, e eu sei que você faz parte da minha resolução errada!"

Kinome se calou, Kyuubi ainda é o grande Mestre daqui, contestá-lo é quase crime, ele nunca erra, pensa Kinome, embora o segundo vizir não saiba por que possa ser ele uma resolução errada. "Kyuubi-sama, em que constituiu o seu erro?" – "Ele ainda é evitável, ao que sei; ou não devo trazer aqui o Berço da Morte, ou talvez não deva trazer aqui o pequeno que exigimos"...

"O pequeno? Como?" – Eles falam sobre o jovem Namidatou Anju. O menino tem dezesseis anos, nascido e crescido na última cidade da província, antiga cidade capital Joana D'arc.

A Escola recebia, anteriormente, apenas crianças e adultos supostamente portadores do "Dom" – sendo assim, os discípulos de Chakra eram todos escolhidos por o seu destino a estarem aqui. Com o passar do tempo, infelizmente, o Templo já não agüentava sustentar-se; sob o risco de fechar portas, e sob o conselho de Kinome Anoyo, o Templo abriu as portas e passou a ser também uma escola de Magia particular e paga – muito bem remunerada, a propósito. Os estudantes, grande parte adolescentes de doze a vinte anos, provêm agora de famílias ricas e não de destino algum que os escolhe... o último estudante "destinado" fora o próprio Anoyo, passados já trinta anos quase. Anoyo Kinome manipula como ninguém a tesouraria do Templo, sem ele provavelmente a Escola fecharia à falência; é econômico, fala fluentemente o idioma dos números, é, enfim, uma figura importante ao Templo, o melhor administrador numerário possível; certamente Kyuubi não tem motivos para reclamar dele ou dizer sobre ele como uma resolução errônea... Há dois anos passados, exata data, Kyuubi vaticinou a chegada de seis crianças "destinadas", entre elas estava o "Berço da Morte", porque Kyuubi sonhou que o Berço viria ao Templo, este é o único lugar, no mundo, em que o Berço poderá resistir – não foi a primeira vez que Kyuubi teve essa "revelação", na verdade, há vinte anos, sendo o ritual de vaticínio bianual, seu sonho apenas se alterou nesta data agora. Se o destino existe, é muito provável que ele não deseje coisas boas ao Templo de Chakra.

Duas das seis crianças vistas por Kyuubi estão mortas. Um era um menino cego, possuía, dizem alguns, dons imensos, mas também descontroles absurdos a respeito – seu nome era Hidaru... Também seguindo o destino de Hidaru entrou no Templo uma garota chamada de Kari... Kakushi Kari... descendente da família Kakushi, hoje não mais ligada à feitiçaria. Kari não chegou a residir o Templo; e quanto a Hidaru, Kyuubi já planejava torná-lo seu sucessor. Foram assassinados os dois por Tou Seiryoko, embora não haja maneiras de acusá-lo como algoz – Tou é uma figura muito importante na política da Província – ele assassinou pessoalmente os jovens. O Templo não responde processo, o crime aconteceu à margem da cidade, Kyuubi é apenas a "testemunha" da morte de um de seus jovens.

EPISÓDIO UM: "Busca do recém-nascido"

"O senhor vai buscar o Leito da Morte, Kyuubi-sama? Vai mesmo assim?"

"Eu fiz uma promessa! Eu vou!"

Kyuubi saiu; Kinome, logo depois, curiosíssimo. Kinome tem origem na alta burguesia, foi trazido ao Templo aos dezenove anos, perto de completar vinte, ele, de fato, já se preparava para um cargo político, cursava na Cidade Universitária Tsukaiudai a área de Ciências e Estatística. Encantou-se ao visitar o Templo, seu pai era muito rico, um burguês, comerciante proprietário de empresa conhecidíssima. Kinome ainda mantém os distintos modos de sua adolescência, ele apenas subiu ao cargo de segundo grão-vizir após a morte de Hidaru, embora fosse já mais velho e mais experiente que Hidaru. É um homem alto e esbelto, deve ter em média quarenta e seis anos, algo aproximado; é também muito educado, um cavalheiro, o que muito encanta as damas que visitam o Templo. No templo de Chakra é exigida a castidade àqueles que se mantém em regime de internos.

Sim, porque nem todos, graças a Kinome, vivem em regime interno. Foi estabelecido o regime semi-interno, opcional, para alguns dos estudantes particulares do templo. Os discípulos tidos como "destinados" não pagavam mensalidades; alguns discípulos, entre os particulares, recebem também algum desconto no pagamento. Kinome faz com que o aluno que não pagar, devidamente, suas mensalidades, seja afastado do Templo; Kyuubi é contra essa medida surgida desde o último ano agora.

Kyuubi e Kinome partiram, no mesmo dia, a cidade Joana D'arc. Se Kyuubi fizera uma promessa à mãe de Anju, também prometera trazer aqui o Berço da Morte.

Kinome voltou antes, ele vinha conversando com o jovem Anju Namidatou. Pouco podiam conversar, Anju não parecia gostar da idéia de vir ao Templo:

"_Você parece estar cansado, pequeno Anju", disse-me o Kinome-sama no percurso para cá. Eu pouco queria responder a suas perguntas, ele me fazia um monte de elogios, elogiou minha mãe, a minha educação, a minha gentileza, disse que eu seria um grande aluno dentro do Chakra, elogiou a minha beleza._

_Quando chegamos, todos os alunos estavam usando hábitos gregos, parece; a diferença daqueles meninos para meninos das estátuas gregas, que a gente vê em quadros, é que eles não carregavam folhas de louro ao redor das orelhas, estranhei. Perguntei ao Kinome-sama quantos meninos treinam aqui. Ele respondeu que internos há uns oitenta, e semi-internos, que dormem ocasionalmente no Templo, há aproximadamente cem. Não pareceu um numero muito grande._

_Eu só teria aulas no próximo dia._

Duas horas depois da chegada do jovem Anju Namidatou, Kinome abriu as portas do Templo, pediu que todos os alunos e visitantes evacuassem os pátios, embora estes ficassem assistindo, curiosos, a tudo das vidraças internas do Templo e do salão superior. O próprio Kinome entrou apressado, nem mesmo ele permaneceu no pátio. Os portões estavam arreganhados, nada impedia que alguém entrasse por trás de Kyuubi, mas não aconteceu.

Kyuubi entrou carregando em seus braços uma menina, de rosto infantil, toda embrulhada sob cobertores, ela talvez estivesse dormindo, vinha com os olhos fechados e pouco se movia, não estava morta. Kyuubi entrou com a garota numa das salas, logo de frente, estava com as portas fechadas – todos que assistiam estavam mais curiosos por verem que Kyuubi, tão velho, tinha força no braço para trazer ali aquela menina. Entre os curiosos espectadores estava Anju. Kyuubi abriu a porta e por longo tempo se manteve lá, depois saiu e carregou uma bandeja de chá com biscoitos doces para a sala.

"Esta sala agora se chama Leito de Morte. Dentro desta sala vive o Berço da Morte. Ninguém aqui seja tolo o bastante de entrar lá!" – as palavras do Mestre foram rudes, e, não bastasse, Kyuubi trancava a sala a duas fechaduras, um amuleto com o kanji de _Morte_, também pregado, lembrava antes de qualquer intenção.

_Aquela sala é estranha, queria saber quem é aquela menina. Será que ela não tem vontade de sair? Por que seu nome é Berço de Morte, ou será que não é dela que o Kyuubi-sama falou?_

_Amanhã terei aulas e serei apresentado aos garotos; enquanto escrevo isso, alguns garotos me olham, parecem me estranhar. O quarto que me foi dado divido-o com outros doze garotos, nenhum deles veio, até agora, me dirigir a palavra. Mas ainda acho que o silêncio deles é algo bom; realmente estou com medo de Chakra. Tenho medo daqui._

Os meninos não conheciam Anju. Alguns combinavam de puxar assunto, mas apenas olhavam aquele "forasteiro", sentado ali, escrevendo sem parar em um pequeno caderno de capa dura cor de índigo. Eles, talvez, quisessem explicar ao "forasteiro" o que aconteceu na Sala – doravante, conhecida como: Leito da Morte; tampouco eles sabiam que aconteceu lá, não poderiam também explicar. Passou o primeiro dia, ninguém veio falar com Anju; exceto Kinome que, seis vezes, ao longo do dia, vinha lhe perguntar que queria, e se desejava algo; à noite, Anju pôde comer sobre sua cama, Kinome se desculpou por Kyuubi que não veio lhe falar, estava ocupado. Anju não perguntou nada sobre o tal Berço da Morte...

Aparentemente todos dormiam no Chakra, Anju se levantou e foi conhecê-lo. Seguindo por o pátio, aquela porta enorme ali, uma etiqueta mística anunciando Morte. Anju encostou seu ouvido por a porta... dobrou, devagar, a maçaneta, mas empurrando, a porta não cedeu. Estava trancado. Ele olhou pra trás, não, aparentemente, ninguém o notara, então continuou a conhecer o local. Deveras, Kyuubi observava-o do salão superior, mas nada fez.

Um enorme pátio, vasta vegetação, até mesmo um pequeno lago se encontra dentro do Chakra. Anju estava maravilhado, tocou os dedos do pé na água e tirou rapidamente, sempre desconfiado, ainda temia que alguém o estivesse percebendo. O jovem sentia no Templo algo que não lhe era habitual, parecia haver ali, misturada com a paz a própria guerra, o sangue. Ele sentia cheiro de sangue no Templo, sangue como que escondido sob os incensos de Chakra. Assim, seguindo esses seus instintos, subiu para o saguão superior – Kyuubi, à essa altura, fez-se quieto, queria prestar bem atenção aos movimentos do jovem; Kyuubi sabia, de certeza, que o garoto possuía o Dom; o Dom que Kyuubi já desacreditava: esse menino pode ser alguma esperança, talvez.

Sim, ali, uma grande sala. Tudo o que nela havia eram pinturas nos teto e piso, e ali, mais à frente um altar vazio. À frente do altar, uma espada cravando-se ao suporte. Essa espada desperta o cheiro de sangue... saiu da sala correndo, com os pés descalços, desceu por uma escada que nem ele sabia onde daria. Deparou-se com uma torre, letras gregas identificavam o local; não havia portas, ele entrou.

Curioso que o Templo é tão imenso que não se nota atrás dele uma torre. Contudo, a mesma, por dentro, parecia ser o maior local no qual ele, Anju, já adentrara. Imensuráveis suas dimensões, em largura, em altura: era um universo novo e todo, para se perder ali dentro. Uma Rosa dos Ventos, em forma de Estrela, cobrindo e estirando-se ao chão. A torre é octogonal. As paredes são protegidas por visões de imensos homens, como anjos ou talvez fossem mesmo anjos, quatro deles eram já senhores de idade, embora muito fortes e com expressões impetuosas no rosto; quatro deles eram jovens, muito simpáticos, vestiam poucas roupas; também todos habituados ao estilo grego. Seus nomes estavam escritos na frente de cada ponta da Estrela, também a direção, mas todos os caracteres eram dessa língua incompreensível para o jovem Anju.

Esse lugar era magnífico. Anju saiu de lá enlevado, depois seguiu direto para o quarto que agora era seu, para a cama que agora é sua e dormiu.

Dormira tanto; às cinco da manhã – indicava o relógio na parede – Kinome veio acordá-lo, revirando-lhe delicadamente os cabelos. Só então Anju lembrou-se de sua mãe. Abrindo os olhos constatou que não era ela. Kinome, com gentileza e paciência, explicou que o horário dos meninos despertarem, no Templo, é sempre esse. De um salto, Anju se levantou. Estava mais empolgado. Dormira muito bem, mesmo não recordando que sonhara. A visão da torre parecia ser já algo bom, que, quem sabe, manteria-o com certa afeição ao Templo.

Na verdade, a afeição que Anju iria descobrir para manter com o Templo, ele estava preste a conhecer. Todos os meninos se admiraram com a beleza do novo aluno. Olhos como água, mas escuros, turvos. Uma vista profunda. Ele era alto e magro, um belíssimo corpo, a exceção de suas pernas tão finas. O cabelo azulava escorrendo lizíssimo, cortado recentemente à altura do pescoço. Era mais comprido à frente que atrás. Ventava a essa hora da manhã, o que desajeitava seu penteado.

"Meninos, esse é Namidatou Anju" – pronunciou Kyuubi, enquanto Kinome guiava-o de mãos pegadas. Um garoto tocava um oboé enquanto ele se aproximava. Anju sentiu um arrepio de medo ao ver aqueles garotos, mas seu medo maior foi atentando ao garoto do oboé, um belíssimo exemplar de rapaz, trazia a barba por fazer, devia ser – talvez – um pouco mais velho que Anju. Kinome, em um canto, repreendeu-o por não ter a barba bem feita – Anju percebeu isso, não desgrudava os olhos do rapaz. Kyuubi falou mais muitas coisas, que Anju não entendeu metade.

Seguiram as aulas. Não aconteciam ao mesmo tempo, havia poucos mestres e, mesmo os alunos mestravam algumas das matérias.

_Eu tive aulas de Filosofia; de Matemática – que achei bastante estranho, não entendi o motivo dessa matéria em uma Escola como esta; aulas de Psicologia e depois, mais tarde, ficamos no pátio do lago. Todas essas matérias foram ministradas por Kyuubi pessoalmente, ele é um senhor muito simpático; antes pensava que ele era bravo. Sabe, o que é mais estranho, aqui dentro nada se falou a respeito de magia ou coisa assim... quero conversar com o Mestre Kyuubi, gostei muito das aulas dele, principalmente a aula de Psicologia; lemos um texto de um homem provando que, realmente, a magia não existe. Eu quis muito perguntar a Kyuubi por que ele passou esse texto, mas me contive. Eu cria que, tendo essas aulas, nos seriam passados textos e discursos longuíssimos de autores que, mesmo que sequer pensassem algo a respeito de metafísica, reencarnação, alienígenas, ou sabe-se lá em que mais esses loucos acreditam – pensava que mesmo se o autor não citasse uma linha a respeito disso, aqui seria traduzido como se o cara tivesse falado apenas isso! – Mas não foi assim; Kyuubi perguntou o que entendemos do texto, ninguém respondeu nada, – eu fiquei com vergonha – então ele dispensou a classe._

As classes eram ministradas a, em média, treze garotos, todos quase, na mesma faixa etária, exceto algumas outras classes. Na turma de Anju, ao que parece, os meninos todos devem ter dezesseis anos; oito deles dividem o quarto com Anju.

Na hora do almoço, concentraram-se sobre uma grande mesa cerca de trinta meninos. Mas o tocador de oboé ali não estava.

Anju recebeu, depois do primeiro horário, alguns trajes e lhe foi recomendado cuidar deles, também seria Anju quem os lavaria e passaria. Depois do almoço, os meninos escolhem se querem ficar no pátio, ou em seu quarto. Ao que parece, ninguém pode nadar.

"Como disse que se chama?" – Anju estranhou, estava no pátio, sozinho, olhando para os lados, procurando o flautista, esse menino se aproximou. Anju percebeu que atrás deste, esperava outro garoto, temia que talvez eles lhe quisessem ferir. "É An... An-Anju! Namidatou Anju!" – respondeu assustado. "Um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Namidatou. Eu me chamo Ibuki. Hanano Ibuki!"

Mais confiante, Anju apontou para o garoto que esperava atrás de Ibuki. "Aquele é meu grande amigo: Hatsukoi Huyu. Vem, Huyu, chega perto, senão, ele se assusta."

Com pouco tempo de conversa, Anju já ia simpatizando com o Hanano; o outro não, Huyu era muito sério, encarava-o de sobrancelhas cerradas, não queria participar da conversa e mais parecia um guarda de Ibuki. Ibuki era interno também; ele falava muitas coisas estúpidas, segundo ele, o pior de viver no internato de Chakra era manter a castidade – tinha dezessete anos, disse que não agüentava mais ficar tanto tempo afastado das garotas. Anju sorriu das coisas que ele falou. Anju perguntou se Ibuki, alguma vez, já viu acontecer algum "milagre" dentro do Chakra; Ibuki respondeu que: na verdade, o Chakra era tenebroso, milagres não acontecem! Passado certo tempo de conversa, Anju perguntou, disfarçando, se Ibuki conhecia o tocador de oboé...

"O nome dele é Luke. Não sei o sobrenome. Hei, Huyu, qual o sobrenome do Luke?" – e Huyu também não soube, mas Huyu encarou Anju de uma maneira, como se lhe descobrisse as intenções além da pergunta. Anju ficou vermelho. "Huyu, sai de cima do menino!". Anju se encolhia, rubro de vergonha. "De qualquer forma, com esse nome ele deve ser estrangeiro, né?" Anju confirmou, enquanto Ibuki fazia gestos, dizendo piadas sem sentido. Kinome veio chamá-los para o segundo horário de aulas. Antes de entrarem, Ibuki perguntou: "O que você tanto escreve naquele caderno?"...

Anju não se sentou perto dos estranhos garotos. Aliás, um seguia ao outro como se tivessem perdido a própria sombra.

_Durante a aula, Kinome não desgrudava os olhos de mim, parecia admirado ao me ver. Ele não tem jeito de religioso ou coisa assim. Aqueles dois moleques são estranhos, eles dormem no quarto ao lado; tive muita vergonha do maior deles: Huyu. Ele me olhava de um jeito, como se soubesse tudo o que eu pensava; e me condenava por tudo o que eu pensava..._

_Os textos que Kinome passou não tinham, também, nada a ver com religião ou metafísica. Ele dá aula de idiomas, Chinês, Sânscrito, Grego e Latim. – os dois últimos parecem ser bem difíceis; mas ele me ajudou na caligrafia, prometeu me ajudar quando puder, talvez amanhã à noite._

_Não quero fazer amizade com aqueles dois, embora pareçam ser bastante livres e conhecer bastante daqui. Os piores alunos são sempre os que melhor conhecem a escola e suas regras... é sempre assim, por enquanto, Chakra não pareceu nada excepcional, nada diferente do mundo em que eu vivia lá fora. A janta, à noite, pode ser feita dentro do quarto; até que não é um ambiente tão repressor, aparentemente; aliás, eu sou o único que trouxe meu prato pro quarto, não vi ninguém mais fazendo isso..._

_Se eu fosse pra cantina, jantar sobre a mesa... talvez eu encontrasse... talvez eu encontrasse muitas pessoas... Oras não quero falar nem me encontrar com ninguém!_

Terceiro dia de Anju no Chakra. A primeira aula foi Religiões Comparadas – se o que ele queria era magia, nesta aula, ele pôde ver diversas e diversas escolas de magia, conhecidíssimas por todo o Mundo. Kyuubi perguntou se alguém podia enumerar as semelhanças ou estabelecer a origem de uma religião por outra; Anju ergueu seu braço e respondeu impecavelmente. Os outros alunos se impressionaram. As Religiões Comparadas ocupam todo o primeiro horário; no repouso do almoço, Anju não foi interrompido por ninguém; entre os meninos que almoçaram à mesma mesa, também não estava ali o tocador de oboé, o Luke.

_Não tenho paciência para relatar toda a minha vida..._

_Eu gostaria muito de conversar com o Mestre Kyuubi, mas não sei como me aproximar dele, os outros alunos não parecem estar preocupados em conversar com os Mestres ou algo assim..._

No segundo horário, a primeira aula foi a de Latim, os alunos, acompanhados por Kinome, desceram à entrada da Torre de Andrônico, para a aula de Música. Aulas como Música são ministradas por os próprios alunos.

No caso, parecia que Luke aguardava por Anju, com seu violino no ombro. Os meninos vão ensaiar a Lacrimosa de Mozart. Em latim.

_Aquele menino, Luke, ele tocava um instrumento de cordas, não sei o nome, se é violino, viola, ou o quê, ele não tirava os olhos de mim enquanto tocava. Mas eu também cantava para ele, acho. É estranho isso que estou escrevendo, me falta um pouco mais de coragem para poder apagar..._

_A Lacrimosa_

_Dia de lágrimas_

_aquele em que o pecador renascerá_

_para ser julgado!_

_Tende, pois, piedade dele, ó meu Deus!_

_Ó piíssimo Jesus, ó Senhor,_

_concedei-lhe o repouso eterno. Amem!_

Quem também não tirava os olhos de Anju e de Luke era Kinome. Anju estava vermelho de pudor, por a situação de um simples olhar malicioso de um músico, mas ele gostava muito disso. Às vezes, abaixava o rosto, queria sorrir, disfarçava e continuava cantando. Kinome fez com que ele ensaiasse seu latim sozinho, apenas sua voz acompanhada dos acordes de Luke.

"_La Lacrimosa_

_dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus..."_

"Basta! – perfeito!" – disse Kinome. Depois desta aula, seguiu-se a janta. Sobre a grande mesa, Anju quis deliberadamente compartilhar a refeição com os colegas. Kinome elogiou-o por isso, ajeitou-lhe os cabelos lisos despenteados, disse que depois gostaria de falar-lhe. Luke não se sentou, não encontrou lugar na mesa. Seu olhar era tão marcante, parecia estar devorando Anju.

_Ele me olhava de quando em quando. Eu estremecia._

_Estranhas sensações que estou sentindo agora._

"Shizuka, eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer sob os tetos deste Templo hoje" – Era o Mestre Kyuubi, ele trazia a janta para a sala denominada Morte. Lá dentro, sentada estava uma menininha, agora vestindo um rosado vestidinho. Ela tinha o cabelo muito longo, se arrastando bastante depois do local onde sentava-se; seus olhos bem atentos, em um tom maravilhoso de azul, pareciam espelhos, vidros ou safiras, mas era uma cor esmaecente, giratória, um redemoinho no olhar. Kyuubi lhe dava as colheradas de comida diretamente na boca, ela não comia com as próprias mãos. Lá, ao fundo da sala, Shizuka possuía uma maleta com óleos de tinta, Kyuubi trazia telas e cavalete, ela gostava de pintar para distrair-se. "No domingo, acho que sua irmã vem ao Templo, Shizuka. Precisamos colocar um vidro bem ali... Está boa a comida?" – ela confirmou com a cabeça. Shizuka não se parecia com algum ser humano, era bastante estranha. Por qual razão Shizuka ou algo nesse quarto era também chamado de Berço da Morte?

"Shizuka, eu tenho medo daquilo que acontecerá... o menino, Namidatou Anju, ele quer falar comigo; eu também, preciso falar com ele, e não sei iniciar uma conversa de maneira alguma"... Talvez, Kyuubi revelasse essas coisas a Shizuka por saber que ela mantém os segredos.

Foi acesa a imensa pira de chama cinzenta, do lado de fora do Templo. Já passava de meia-noite, portanto, era quarta-feira já. "Namidatou, acorde!"; "Kyuubi-sama?"

"Sim. Kinome me pediu autorização para que você o acompanhasse na cerimônia noturna. Sempre depois da meia-noite, na formação de quarta-feira, até a formação do sábado. Apenas, se você desejar"

"Kyuubi-sama, o senhor crê mesmo que eu possuo algum Dom? Em que consiste esse ritual?"

"É um ritual de purgação. Aqueles que se arrependem de algum ato, escrevem em um papel esse ato e plantam no chão ou no buraco de uma árvore. Também aqueles que mantêm um segredo. Aqui no Templo, sempre alguém fica responsável de se lamentar por o segredo das pessoas. Você não deve lê-los, nenhum, é obvio!"

"Kyuubi-sama..."

"Se eu acredito que você possui um Dom?... você acredita? Quem acredita que possui um dom qualquer, seja este quem for, então, certamente deve possuir – algum motivo a pessoa tem para achar isso; não é verdade?"

"Não sei"

Kyuubi ajudou Anju a se levantar.

"Você vai participar? do ritual?"

"Muita gente faz isso?"

"Estarão apenas você e o prior Kinome. Eu não participo, fico de vigília nas outras noites; na quarta-feira, porém, mesmo eu descanso, se nada me impedir."

"Eu vou participar. Mas... Kyuubi-sama, por que em sua aula nada de religião ou magia foi discutido, na segunda-feira; eu gostaria de saber. Sobre aquele texto".

"O mais estranho, Namidatou, é que apenas você notou que o texto provava a ineficácia da metafísica. Apenas você."

"Talvez, eles apenas não falaram nada..."

"Não, eles não notaram. Estar aqui, não estar aqui... não muda muito para eles... Vá, prepare-se para o ritual. Tome um banho gelado, rápido. Se você quiser, pode se banhar no lago, as águas à noite são especiais para purificação".

_O que eu pensei foi em me banhar no lago. Eu receava que alguém me visse tomando banho lá, é um lugar bastante aberto; todo o Chakra, quase, tem vista para o laguinho. Mas eu... de alguma maneira, eu queria ser visto..._

Até por escrever essas linhas, Anju já avermelhava de pudor. Ele realmente se banhou no lago, aquela noite; talvez, ninguém o houvesse notado. Talvez...

_Quando entrei na sala, o prior Kinome parecia estar meditando, mas de olhos abertos. "Boa noite!"; ele me cumprimentou. Eu conversei um pouco com ele, estava interessado, pela primeira vez, quis saber sobre o ritual. Ele contou que, todo o primeiro Sol de Quarta-feira representa um novo alento. Na quarta-feira, que é hoje, o Templo recebe visitantes, que deixam bilhetinhos dentro de uma cuba. Os alunos também, se quiserem, deixarão um bilhetinho dentro da cuba. Sou eu quem vai guardar essa cuba. Na noite de sexta para sábado, o prior Kinome falou, os bilhetes são imersos na água, ou enterrados por nós. Ontem, pensei que passaria a noite meditando ou algo assim; na verdade, o prior ficou me mostrando estrelas, as constelações, ele conhece bem as miríades. Me contou bastante sobre a história da cidade e um pouco sobre a história do Templo – é uma historia de amor, provavelmente, uma lenda até meio boba. Ele disse que, quando for Sábado, eu poderei acompanhar o próprio Kyuubi contando aos visitantes as historias... até que eu gostei, mas ainda não acho que o prior leve jeito para religioso, ele tem um fundo de matemático, algo nele me causa um quase medo... o Kyuubi-sama não, ao contrário, ele, muito sério, pareceria até com alguém poderoso, se acaso esses "poderes" existissem; mas, em sua própria aula, vimos que não existem..._

A quarta-feira é agitada no Chakra. Kinome foi muito paciente, durante a aula de idioma Sânscrito Anju dormitava mesmo... o prior, que também mantivera vigília, não demonstrava nenhuma exaustão à falta de sono.

"_Você não dormiu ontem à noite, não é mesmo?" – ele disse e acariciou meu rosto; eu não tinha visto quando ele chegou, estava dormindo em pé, muitas pessoas colocando bilhetinhos dentro da cuba, eu ressonava enquanto eles estavam lá. Foi quando senti o Luke bem próximo. Acordei assustado, é lógico. O simples toque dele me transformou tanto; por que será, os meninos aqui, parecem, são bastante carinhosos uns com os outros? Na minha cidade, isso não era muito bem aceito entre meninos, não era muito bem visto; embora entre as meninas fosse normal... "Uma pena, eu queria visitar os seus sonhos" – ele não falou com malícia, falou tão tranqüilamente, depois depositou o seu cartãozinho na cuba, o papel que ele usou era todo negro, vou saber reconhecê-lo... apesar de estranhando, estou feliz..._

_Tomara que eu possa falar mais também com o Mestre Kyuubi. Ele passou o dia encerrado na sala de Morte, o local, por enquanto, que parece ser o mais esquisito..._

Luke acariciara de leve o rosto de Anju, falara com ele algumas palavras, já era motivo de alegria imensa. Às quartas, não há segundo horário de aulas, os alunos podem ficar e receber os visitantes – tarefa obrigatória aos meninos mais velhos – ou podem ir para o quarto. Por bastante tempo, Anju e Luke puderam trocar olhares. Anju sabia que era correspondido em seu gostar.

Anoitecendo, se perderam um do outro. Quando o sol se põe, os visitantes partem, deixando o templo em grande desordem. Anju teve que seguir Kinome, era agora seu acólito; Luke, é provável, ficou limpando e arrumando o templo junto dos meninos mais velhos.

Anju e o prior acenderam sete chamas em sete xícaras de azeite. Seguiram para a entrada do templo e arremessaram na enorme pira. A chama cinza iluminou o Chakra – Anju se impressionava – uma chama cinzenta, dançante! Mágica, mágica! – Anju quase já podia acreditar em milagres, quase.

Recebeu a permissão de Kinome para se retirar em seu quarto, desde que à meia-noite já estivesse banhado e purificado, pronto para a elucubração religiosa.

Assim fez. Chegou à sala, ajoelhou-se bem próximo a Kinome – "boa noite!", este cumprimentou-o, sorrindo. Anju e Kinome permaneceram em posição meditativa, Anju mal sabia pra quê permanecer assim, mas estava feliz demais para contestar... essa noite, pouco conversaram. Às duas horas, Anju caía de sono, ele viu Kinome, talvez estivesse em transe profundo... Levantou-se, aproximou-se da cuba, havia lá dentro apenas um papelzinho, dobrado, negro – era aquele, o de Luke – que diria? que maravilhoso segredo pode conter?

A magia, neste momento, existiu – a magia chamada paixão. Anju furtou, desconfiado, o papel, tornou a sentar-se ao lado de Kinome. Ali mesmo, ainda esguelhando, com desconfiança, a meditação de Kinome, pôde, finalmente, abrir a mensagem mágica – talvez uma evocação, feita por Luke, o jovem músico.

"Você me deixa entrar em seus sonhos?

O Ritual é: FARAON"

Que seria isso? Anju não entendeu, mas meditou recitando o hino FARAON... é um feitiço, sim, agora, e por enquanto, Anju cria na magia.

Quando Anju acordou, o sol já quase se abria, Anju estava sentado sobre a perna de Kinome, que, levemente, lhe conformava os cabelos com seus dedos. "Ainda bem que você acordou antes do nascer do sol... senão o ritual daria errado"

"Ritual?" – Anju se assustou, ele descobriu do ritual?

"Sim, o ritual de purgação"...

Era quinta-feira, a primeira aula, ministrada por um aluno mais velho, era manejo de Armas Brancas. Anju nunca antes imaginara um arsenal desses neste tipo de templo. A aula era na sala, do saguão superior, que possuía uma espada cravada ao centro – a sala que acordava todos os instintos para o perigo, cheirava a sangue... Anju sentia-se incomodado por estar ali, mas, ao menos assim, pôde se manter desperto.

_As aulas que se seguiram foram de Psicologia – Kyuubi passou um texto do psicólogo Jung, teorizava sobre "Inconsciente Coletivo", algo assim... me pareceu falar de Metafísica sim, abertamente. Ou talvez seja eu quem comece a crer nessas coisas, será? O que sonhei ontem à noite não lembro. Foi tão rápido, acho, que nem devo ter sonhado mesmo nada. em seguida, teve duas matérias novas, Yoga e Praticas Orientais, parece que estou atrasado em relação a ela, devo, infelizmente, pegar com alguém o que me falta; e Cabala e Praticas Ocidentais, também estou atrasado. As duas aulas são com Kyuubi-sama, é quase uma extensão da matéria de Religiões Comparadas, mas aqui, parece, ele vai ensinar algum ritual, quem sabe... na hora do almoço, o Ibuki e sua sombra, Huyu, veio falar comigo, mas ele quase não disse nada, apenas me elogiou, disse que eu era inteligente – acho que porque eu estava podendo acompanhar as matérias, novas para mim; ele só me falou isso também, sorriu e foi embora, com sua sombra sempre séria e mal-encarada. Não sei, Huyu parece que me julga muito mal..._

_Hoje eu não vi Luke. Vou escrever um segredo meu e depositar na cuba..._

Enquanto era pausa para almoço, Anju escreveu um papel, dobrou e depositou na cuba as seguintes palavras: _Eu gosto de um garoto... _

Não era a primeira vez que Anju "gostava" de um menino. Ele cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de se abrigar em um Templo Budista, ao invés de o Templo Chakra. Infelizmente, ele foi contrariado, de fato, a duas conjecturas: os Budistas crêem em teorias da metempsicose e reencarnação – Anju recusava essas crenças... nisso, ele acabava por concordar e preferir o Chakra de Luke: em Chakra, eles não crêem em nada!

Uma vez, Anju estava próximo a um jornaleiro, isso acontecera nesse mesmo ano, há muito pouco tempo. Se aproximou dele um monge, vinha do Templo Budista da cidade Joana D'arc. Impressa uma matéria horrenda, realmente, exibida no jornal – algo sobre uma pessoa morta nos trilhos do trem; porém, Anju jamais esperaria que o monge começaria, ali, a seu lado, em presença de todos, a chorar. Ele tinha os traços no rosto tão delicados e sinceros, Anju estava impressionado, maravilhado com a sensibilidade desse jovem homem tão perto de deus... Anju abraçou-o, disse que ele não chorasse, pois nem sabia se era verdade a noticia ruim...

Pouco depois, os dois sacerdotes do Chakra se apresentaram na cidade. Eles levariam-o, e ele não queria ir. Anju chegou a tentar entrar para o sacerdócio budista, acontece que não foi aceito nas entrevistas preliminares... ele ficou muito chateado e nunca mais tornou a ver o tão belo monge, o primeiro garoto por quem se apaixonara, que se tornara quase que, por algum tempo, idéia fixa.

O Chakra tinha um ideal bem aberto. Ele beirava, na verdade, o ceticismo. Era uma Escola Oriental, mas qualquer um, de qualquer parte, podia estudar ali. Anju descobriu, muito cedo, que qualquer prática, seja qual for, é permitida sob aqueles portões. Ibuki, afirmavam alguns, era versado em sortilégios malignos; ao que parece, uma vez, ele fez até um ritual cruento, de imolação animal ou algo assim. Anju não sabe da autenticidade dessas coisas, mas os meninos de seu quarto podiam até jurar.

_Depois, no segundo horário, tivemos aulas de História e Ciências Sociais, com o Kinome. O chakra é a melhor escola que alguém como eu poderia pagar, agora admito. Eu jamais seria capaz de receber a Educação que recebo aqui, com as condições de minha mãe._

_Kyuubi ia entrando na Sala do Silêncio, quando eu o parei, disse que gostaria de conversar com ele... ele marcou comigo de vir aqui às nove e meia (da noite), falta meia hora._

_Hoje, não vi o Luke..._

"Me perdoe não ter vindo antes, eu conversava com Shizuka. Ela precisa de companhia".

"Shizuka é o nome dela?"

"É sim".

"Ela chegou no mesmo dia que eu..."

"Vocês dois têm muito em comum"

"Algum dia poderei..."

"Falar com ela? é provável que não... Por que ela não sai do Quarto?..." – Kyuubi pensou antes de responder, nesse momento, Anju teve a nítida impressão que Kyuubi lera seus pensamentos, talvez isso fosse apenas vislumbre de sua mente – "Ela não pode sair do quarto... mas, você não entenderia por quê!"

"Ela tem algum Dom? como eu? qual o meu dom, Kyuubi-sama? Eu não sei de nenhum!"

"Você tem mais dons do que imagina. Assim como ela, ela pinta quadros magníficos, sabia?" – Kyuubi sorrira, mas Anju permaneceu sério, Kyuubi sabe que os dons, a que ele se referia, não eram artísticos, antes, eram místicos.

Anju sentiu vontade de questionar o mestre mais e mais coisas, mas ele olhava Anju com uma quase piedade. Anju não sabia por quê, mas imaginava que aquele senhor lhe desvendava o pior futuro possível...

"Às vezes, Deus é cruel, não é Kyuubi-sama?"

"Deus?"

Foi tudo o que Kyuubi disse antes do silêncio. Para voltar a dispor da voz, Kyuubi completou, "por que você fala isso afinal?"

"Kyuubi-sama, meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer. Minha mãe teve de me criar sozinha... agora, ela já não podia mais... eu devo confessar que a oferta de me trazer para o Chakra era tudo o que ela precisava... ela não era uma má mãe, eu a amo, mas, ela apenas não poderia continuar me educando... estudar aqui... Eu jamais conseguiria uma escola como o Chakra, com as condições de minha mãe".

"Mas você não gosta do Chakra, não é verdade? Você pode ser sincero comigo"

"Bem... não é que eu não goste..."

"Você preferiria um outro destino... você preferiria, que a sua sorte fosse viver de outra maneira..."

Anju confirmou com a cabeça. O mestre Kyuubi era capaz de compreender perfeitamente qualquer coisa, sem muitas palavras; um homem assim, talvez, possa traduzir qualquer código, é muito inteligente. É admirável, ao mesmo tempo, é também assustador. Ele, talvez, conheça todos os segredos de uma pessoa, qualquer pessoa, basta olhá-la.

"Mestre Kyuubi, me sinto bem por conversar com o senhor... Obrigado"

"Você não deve agradecer... se precisar conversar mais, estarei disponível até às onze horas. Não esqueça de tomar suas lições, se as tiver; em seguida, descanse. À meia noite você deve estar pronto".

_Eu temia o Mestre Kyuubi. Eu tenho um pouco de medo, apesar de ele me passar muita paz... porque se ele pode prever meus atos todos – não digo que por causa da magia, mas por causa da psicologia analítica, talvez – ele então, deve saber o tipo de perverso que eu sou... droga, é tão esquisito eu estar gostando do Luke. É verdade, eu nunca gostei de nenhuma menina, é verdade. Mas, gostar de um menino e ainda ser correspondido... será que minha mãe se envergonharia de mim?_

_Eu pouco venho pensando nela, ultimamente, não tem uma semana que eu estou no Chakra, mas parece que me adaptei; demorou pouco, mal me lembro de minha mãe; demorou pouco, eu já estava apaixonado por um menino._

_Bem, no Chakra, eu fiz um voto de castidade... pretendo cumpri-lo e parar com essa besteira... _

_Peguei emprestado, com um menino do quarto, as matérias que eu não tenho, desse ano. Vou repassar tudo, depois, se der tempo, vou dormir, sinto muito sono..._

_Eu quero, algum dia, poder rasgar essas bobagens que eu escrevo – são apenas tolices..._

_Era verdade o que Kyuubi falou... minha vida – tão pobre – ao que parece, não pode ser normal. Eu gosto de poder estudar em uma boa escola como o Chakra, mas minha vida de sacerdócio, aqui, não será uma vida normal!_

_Como eu falei antes, apenas tolice! deixa pra lá! Vou fazer minha lição!_

À meia-noite, Anju, que estava muito cansado, já tinha se banhado nas frias águas do lago noturno de Chakra. Seguiu para a Sala de Meditação. Cumprimentou o prior Kinome, conversaram um pouco.

_Eu me lembro que Luke estava me abraçando, ele disse seu nome para mim e me colocou um colar de prata, o ambiente era estranho, não sabia que lugar era aquele._

_Depois, eu só me lembro de ter acordado, Kinome me olhava fixamente, eu, de novo, dormira sobre sua perna – me senti tão envergonhado – ele estava acariciando meus lábios quando eu acordei. Pedi perdão e me recompus, ele falou que tudo bem, depois, ele se aproximou mais de mim, fechou os olhos e voltou a meditar – mas, de olhos fechados, sentia estranhamente como se ele ainda me visse! – Eu sei que aqui estou muito observado, o tempo todo, mas... tomara que seja apenas má-impressão..._

_O Sol nasceu. E às cinco e meia fui para a Aula de Química, Ciências Biológicas e da Natureza... Na aula de Religiões Comparadas, Kyuubi-sama falou sobre a instituição religiosa do Batismo, que as religiões impõem para que seus fiéis sejam "iniciados" ali, "nascendo de novo" naquele momento, "ganhando um nome e uma colocação, uma importância ao grupo social"... Lembrei então daquilo que minha mãe dizia, antes de eu vir, "tomara que não façam lavagem cerebral"... O Chakra não fez, comigo, ao menos por enquanto, nenhuma iniciação..._

_Ah sim! em meu pescoço não havia colar de prata nenhum, consultei!_

CONTINUA...

**Hanazaki Sono-san**

**N.A.:** Oiê, pessoal, aqui é Sono-san. Agradecimentos enormes, imensuráveis, a quem estiver lendo! obrigado mesmo!

Se você gostar, recomende esta historinha aos amigos, poxa, é tão difícil uma historia original fazer sucesso, sabe como é né v.v? pois é, mas eu também!... já quis logo começar escrevendo coisas originais... tipo, escrevi meu nome no site, e mandei uma fanfic – que também não fez muito sucesso; e agora aqui estou eu já publicando logo informações novas, inéditas... bem, eu acho que também não vai fazer muito sucesso, mas não ligo, não é por isso que eu escrevo...

Bem, peço que aguardem o próximo capítulo, acabei me empolgando com a historia, então, é certo, logo ele virá.

Vocês gostariam de saber o significado dos nomes? É que fiquei meio sem assunto... Bem, Shizuka significa "Silêncio". Já, Huyu Hatsukoi é um nome muito bonito, significa "Primeiro amor de Inverno"; embora Hatsukoi também signifique "amor efêmero"... Kurayoumi Kyuubi, como foi dito, são "As Nove Caudas de Youmi" (Tsuki Youmi é o nome do deus da Lua)... os outros nomes, depois eu divulgo...

Por favor, quem gostou e está me lendo agora (obrigado!), recomende, divulgue! Ah, e não perca o próximo capitulo, os personagens vão aparecer mais e se expressar melhor; também vai ter o primeiro limão... mas talvez não seja nada do que vocês estão pensando...

Arigatou Gozai masu!

Sono-san!


	2. Chapter 2

O CHAKRA

EPISODIO DOIS: "Conhecendo um amigo, Conhecendo um inimigo"

_É sexta-feira no Chakra, está um dia muito agradável, o sol despontou, o céu é azul e límpido. No primeiro horário de aulas, tivemos Química, Ciências Biológicas e da Natureza (essa aula tem um nome enorme!), e Religiões Comparadas. No segundo horário de aulas, Mitologia e Estética de Artes, com o prior Kinome – é a primeira aula mais teórica que temos com ele; também ele foi assessorado por um outro rapaz magrinho, de longos cabelos negros, muito bonito; gostei muito das aulas, embora, na minha opinião, o Mestre Kyuubi as tornaria bem mais empolgantes – ah sim, a aula foi ministrada na Torre de Andrônico, o Kinome falou para mim que ela é um reconstituição, não muito fiel, da original grega, a Torre que justifica o acordo entre os gregos e os Ventos, deuses que ajudavam nas grandes navegações! Sou mesmo um nerd, oras!... _

"Boa tarde, tudo bem? que faz aqui?" – Anju cumprimentava, de maneira cortês, Huyu. Huyu ficou rubro de pudor, e também muito bonito; Anju, em seu receio, jamais havia notado quanto Huyu é bonito, com sua expressão fechada e séria, perde muito pouco para Luke... a diferença é que Luke tem um ar mais descontraído, mais experimentado e malicioso...

"B-Boa tarde! Você, por acaso, não viu o Ibuki, meu amigo?"

"Ibuki? Não, desculpe, não o vi"... Huyu não quis sair... "Você deseja mais alguma coisa?" – não obtendo resposta, Anju insistiu: "quer falar alguma coisa?"

"Sim!" – Anju se impressionou, que será que ele quer? Anju julgava ser odiado por o outro. "Você quer vir comigo e com Ibuki ao parque florestal? Somente os membros do Chakra têm acesso ao local. Ibuki falou que gostaria que você fosse, ele simpatiza com você...". É isso então? Anju não escondeu satisfação, está se tornando sociável, admirado até... "Eu quero, claro! Poxa, obrigado!... oh sim, quando vai ser?" – "Hoje mesmo, depois que eu encontrar Ibuki. Vou procurá-lo, não saia daqui, daqui a pouco viremos, eu e Ibuki, então a gente pode ir..."

"Certo! Obrigado!"

_Poxa, que legal, e ao mesmo tempo, que estranho. Ser convidado a algum estímulo social, por Huyu, o menino que, julgava eu, me odiava!_

_Ele é tão estranho, mas falando com toda aquela timidez, ele chega ao cumulo de ser bonitinho. Que droga, acho que virei mesmo um gay! Já começo a admirar a beleza nos rapazes!... o Huyu e o Luke, parece, penteiam o cabelo do mesmo jeito. O cabelo brilha bem escuro, meio bagunçado, escorrendo por a testa... Mas o Huyu impõe todo aquele respeito; Luke, o tocador de oboé, não, ele é lindo, não dá pra negar – droga! – todo largado, a barba por fazer, eu quero muito falar com ele, algo, mas eu jamais saberia me aproximar dele, jamais – droga!_

_Vou passear com o Ibuki e com o Huyu, estou curioso para conhecer a cidade de Chakra._

"Acho que você precisa de autorização para sair" – Ibuki comentou com Anju. "Vem, eu vou com você até a sala de Kyuubi..." – disse Huyu.

Quem estava na sala, na verdade, era o prior Kinome. Foi Huyu quem falou: "Gostaríamos de pedir autorização para sair do Templo e passarmos a tarde fora". "Vão vocês dois? Posso saber que vão fazer, onde vão?" – perguntou o prior. "Nós dois, mais Ibuki". Depois de explicar que iam ao parque florestal, Anju e Huyu assinaram um caderno, deveriam voltar antes das seis e meia da tarde.

No caminho Anju perguntava a Ibuki apenas coisas relativas às aulas. "Você parece que está gostando do Chakra, então..." – Huyu cortou com sua voz feita grossa, ele parecia ser muito comedido, apenas por falar se envergonhava. Anju também não negava o pudor, parece que o receio do outro lhe afetava: "é... um pouco..." – "Fala sério! o Chakra é um inferno!" – disse Ibuki.

E inda insistiu: "É horrível! sabe, a maior besteira essa historia de voto de castidade... detesto isso" – "Ibuki..."; não adiantou Huyu chamar, Ibuki continuou exclamando, e gesticulava enquanto falava, o que lhe dava uma contrária aparência engraçada. Foi interessante que, no caminho, Ibuki citasse o tal juramento, Anju pôde lembrar nas palavras que anotara em sua agendinha, que, sim, cumpriria os votos e se manteria abstinente! – agora, ele via a seriedade desse juramento, afinal, por que escrevera aquilo?... enfim, se escrevera, o melhor é cumprir!

"Você é virgem?" – perguntou Ibuki. Anju se encolheu. "Olha é aqui, nós chegamos! essa é a reserva florestal". Ibuki e Huyu passaram na frente por o vigia, ele cumprimentou-os e deixou que passassem. Ibuki saiu correndo. "Espera!" – os outros dois correram em seguida.

"Esse Ibuki, ele é mesmo..." – "Engraçado?... ele é realmente alguém muito... diferente"... – foi o que concluiu Huyu, seu tom era grave e baixo, sereno; depois que falava, parecia, sempre restavam reticências. Parece misterioso e frio, mas, de uma maneira superior, também não deixa de ser belo; e os dois coravam se olhando, por isso desviavam logo a vista. Ibuki encontrou então uma garrafa em um buraco: "Ainda bem que tá aqui! Hei, Huyu, já faz um tempão que a gente não vinha aqui, né?" – Huyu respondeu com um tranqüilo sorriso. Anju estava admirado da beleza máscula de Huyu, mas ainda preferia Luke, é claro – Huyu era apenas alguém para se contemplar. "Anju – posso te chamar de Anju? – segura!" – e Ibuki arremessou a corpulenta garrafa de vinho; Anju se atrapalhou, mas conseguiu capturá-la, pesada, no ar... "Ele é igualzinho você, Huyu, tem medo até de pegar a garrafa. Bebe primeiro, Anju, você que é mais novo". É verdade que Anju, nunca antes, havia experimentado o álcool, mas, como era esperado, prontamente virou o gargalo da garrafa. Ele pensava se devia, ou não, fazer isso, afinal a garrafa estivera ali, mal tampada e exposta, durante indeterminado tempo; o fato é que bebeu.

"Isso é muito bom! Mas, pô, deixa um pouco pra gente! Huyu, até nisso ele é igual a você"...

Compartilhando do vinho com os outros, Anju sequer percebeu o momento em que a vista já turvava, meio embaçando. Sua euforia, sim, era visível. Já pouco importavam – aliás, antes também não – as coisas que Ibuki falava, – posto que não ficava calado por nem um segundo, – podia-se rir dele apenas por seu jeito descomedido e suas expressões.

"Ibuki, é verdade que você é necromante?".

"Necrófilo?" – e gargalhou. "Vem, vamos nadar e pegar peixe com as mãos e... sei lá, ver revista de mulher pelada!"...

Bem menos pudorados, Anju e Huyu já se encaravam melhor, trocavam um pouco mais de palavras. "Que ele tá fazendo?"; "Tá procurando as revistas que ele escondeu". Como Ibuki não encontrou as tais revistas, próximo à árvore, xingou um palavrão com o vigia, crendo que ele as levara; depois, Ibuki, segurando a garrafa de vinho ainda, começou a despir-se, olhando para Huyu e Anju. "Vocês não querem entrar na água?... bem melhor que aquele chuveiro maldito do Chakra!".

Há em cada quarto de dormir do Chakra um banheiro com chuveiro. Alguns dos chuveiros estão quebrados.

Ibuki, completamente nu e excitado, deixou a garrafa e saltou na água. Anju sentou-se encostado a uma árvore e começou a rir, era esta a primeira vez que bebia, a primeira vez que se embriagava, talvez a primeira vez que visse outro garoto sem roupas. Huyu pegou a garrafa de vinho e foi se sentar perto de Anju.

"Vocês tem quanto tempo no Chakra?"; "Um ano, mais ou menos, não sei direito. Mas a gente se conhece desde sempre" – "Desde sempre?" – "É!" – respondeu Huyu virando mais um gole da garrafa de vinho. Anju parecia querer dormitar.

Coincidência ou não, na aula de R.C. foi falado sobre uma seita grega da Idade Antiga, o orfismo. E na aula de Mitologia, o garoto de cabelos compridos leu o mito de Orfeu – suposto fundador da seita – que teria ido ao inferno e voltado, em busca de Eurídice, sua amada... Como não conseguira trazê-la de volta, entristeceu-se e renunciou à companhia de mulheres. Fundaria depois essa religião, predominantemente masculina, de adoração a Dioniso, o deus do vinho... mênades bacantes, as sacerdotisas do culto dionisíaco original, ébrias e enfurecidas, – por, talvez, terem sido rejeitadas por ele – rufando seus tambores, atacaram-no, mutilaram seu corpo...

"Dioniso Baco..." – exclamou Anju, reabrindo os olhos, e Huyu sorriu – O sorriso dele é maravilhoso, uma pena seja tão raro... "Dizem que ele era muito bonito..."; "Baco?"... "Sim" – afirmou Huyu, com gravidade, passando a garrafa a Anju, que já estava vermelho, e quase dormindo.

"Ele devia..." – Huyu encolheu o rosto, engolindo ainda o suco; depois reabriu bem a vista, falava pausadamente: "Ele devia ser bonito como você..."

Anju estava desarmado, assim preferiu se desculpar sob o pretexto de estar ébrio: Huyu tomou-lhe seus lábios, e acariciava seu rosto, os dois tinham os corpos muito quentes. Os pensamentos de Anju mentalmente se estapeavam, foi quando lhe ocorreu que, talvez, o Ibuki os estivesse vendo; por acaso, nesse mesmo momento, Huyu soltou dele.

Ficaram um pouco sem jeito, mas durou pouco. Viram que Ibuki estava, de quatro pés, tentando colher peixes com as mãos nuas, obviamente não conseguia. Anju então rompeu o silencio: "É verdade o que dizem... sobre ele ser necromante?"... Huyu pareceu estranhar a questão, mas sem perder sua usual temperança: "Necromante?...ah, sei lá, acho que todo mundo no Chakra é isso... A religião do Ibuki é diferente, mas, se ele acredita...".

Anju sentiu-se desconfortável, a opinião que formara sobre necromancia era das piores. "Então... você também pratica?"; "Eu?" – Huyu sorriu desajeitado: "se ele precisa de minha ajuda, eu faço... mas... eu não acredito em nada não"

Ouvir isso dessa maneira despertava toda a lucidez de Anju sob a bebida. E, por alguma razão, preferiu não julgar Huyu e Ibuki ainda em seus velhos conceitos... Huyu pareceu se expressar com tanta certeza, ele é incrível... "Hatsukoi, eu... posso...?"; Huyu entendeu e mais uma vez se beijaram, depois, tranqüilamente Huyu afirmou-o sob seus braços, deitou-se no chão e Anju, com o corpo em diagonal, permaneceu com a cabeça recostada sobre seu tórax. Adormeceram.

"Acorda! Acorda! Vai dar seis horas, a gente tem que correr pro Chakra! Não vai dar tempo!" – Ibuki, já vestido, desesperava-se. Anju, se recompondo, não negava o sorriso. No caminho, Anju foi o percurso todo se apoiando por sobre o ombro de Huyu, por sobre o outro ombro do rapaz também se apoiava Ibuki. E quem abriu o portão do Chakra foi Luke. Anju nada disse, emudeceu; abaixou a cabeça e entrou na Escola. Ele e Huyu rumaram, direto, à sala de Kyuubi, assinaram mais uma vez o caderno, e apesar de estarem doze minutos atrasados, nada lhes foi dito. Kinome – o homem que não dorme – esperava tranqüilamente sobre a mesa formulando suas contas.

"Hatsukoi, cuidou bem do jovem Namidatou? Espero que sim, heim?". Huyu trazia o cenho fechado, novamente tornou-se inacessível e racional, um juiz, condenou o comentário do prior, Kinome então emendou: "Tenho certeza que Huyu é um bom garoto". Vocês dois, afinal, podem, se quiser – e nesse momento olhou para Anju –, podem ter um grande futuro aqui, dentro do Chakra. Basta querer...

Anju olhava para Huyu, que mantinha a reprovação e o desgosto contra Kinome; então, Anju consignou um rosto aflito em resposta: já não entendia mais ninguém! que fazer?

_Ainda sem ter sete dias vivido no Chakra, já parece que faz tanto tempo! Não está, afinal, tão ruim. Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu fui beijado por um garoto... foi o Huyu... mas, ainda sinto que prefiro Luke; além das contas, Huyu deve sentir algo por Ibuki – estão sempre juntos. O que eu senti? Foi maravilhoso!_

_Huyu é um garoto tão... não sei defini-lo com uma palavra... porque ele é o contraste de muitas idéias que eu tenho. Mas ele passa uma sensação muito confortável, talvez a melhor maneira para eu defini-lo seja imaginar a conduta de um anjo. Sim, Huyu, como um anjo. Sério e justo, ao mesmo tempo, cordial e quente. Ele me abraçou de uma maneira tão afetuosa, Felicidade é o que eu senti, pela primeira vez, será?_

_De qualquer maneira, é inevitável, sim, eu virei mesmo um gay! snif_

_Os meninos de meu quarto falaram comigo, perguntaram se era verdade que eu tinha saído em companhia de Huyu e Ibuki; eu não podia negar! Eles estranharam, um deles comentou que Ibuki poderia estar atrás de meus poderes – eu, como possuidor de um Dom –para a realização de seus torpes sortilégios! – quanta bobagem! Eu sei que não foi assim. Hoje eu enchi a cara, sequer me lembro de algum outro dia ter posto bebida na boca!_

_O que ainda me perturba é que, na volta, quem abriu os portões do Chakra foi o Luke. Ele estava lindo, com uma roupa mais comum, azul água, seus negros cabelos penteados sobre a testa, imberbe – finalmente havia feito a barba! Ele nos encarou com certa estranheza – eu estava me apoiando sobre o ombro do Huyu; parece que o próprio Huyu ficou tímido ao passar por ele, Luke nos seguiu com a vista até entrarmos na sala do Kinome. Quando saímos, não mais o vi..._

_O que eu posso dizer ao Luke?... eu acho que sim, sim eu sou correspondido por ele! E tem algo que devemos conversar, eu sei. Mas o que dizer? Se eu não sei o que dizer, e nunca vou saber!... o que dizer, eu um garoto, quando gosto, e sou correspondido? o que dizer, um garoto, a outro garoto?_

_Eu nunca vou me entender! _

Depois de tomar suas lições, Anju banhou-se em seu quarto mesmo. Pois, nessa noite, o frio chegara.

"Shizuka, eu queria saber o que fazer, mas... – eu sempre antes soube o que eu devia fazer; e eu sei o que está errado – eu sei! Porque eu tenho uma maldição. Shizuka, assim como você... eu tenho uma maldição!" – é o que dizia Kyuubi no quarto do Silêncio.

"Amanhã será sábado" – alertou Kinome vendo Anju entrar, em leves passos, no salão. Kinome se levantou e se aproximou da cuba: "E você, pequeno Namidatou, deseja confessar alguma falta, algum segredo?"... "Um pecado... eu confessei. Eu já depositei um pecado meu dentro da cuba!" – respondeu Anju. Anju, ainda de cabelos molhados, vestia um traje de peça única, avermelhado e com mangas; amarrando a cintura um cordão de sisal, realçando a beleza de sua estatura, deixando à mostra boa parte de suas finas pernas compridas, e revelando todo o curvar por sua cintura e quadris.

Kinome também pecava – Anju descobriu, curioso, porque, em seguida, o grão-vizir segundo do Chakra depositou a sua própria cédula de culpa à cuia. "Você pode carregá-la? consegue? se não puder e achar que está pesado, eu o ajudo..."; Kinome vestia-se em um traje oriental, um robe preto com uma abertura na diagonal, também uma peça única.

Tentando, Anju ergueu a cuba e, como não estava tão pesada, levou-a seguindo os passos de Kinome. Com os pés descalços, os dois sentiram o gélido chão do pátio. Kinome seguiu andando, abriu portões largos que fechavam para além da Torre de Andrônico, Anju nunca reparara nessa área. Por o lado de dentro, em uma reserva vegetal lindíssima onde se podiam ouvir noturnos grilos, Kinome continuou caminhando, seguido por Anju e a cuba de crimes. Foi quando os sentidos de Anju novamente despertaram-se para o cheiro de sangue e perfídia. "É aqui, supostamente, o local onde morreu o senhor Kurayoumi, fundador original do Chakra de Magia" – Kinome apontou sete furos no chão, cada um na medida de uma bolinha de gude. "Ele morreu com tiros?"; "Não... com uma espada... foi o próprio Mestre Kyuubi quem encontrou o corpo de seu pai, perfurado por a própria espada, aqui! É um lugar difícil de meditar, e também é difícil realizar qualquer ritual aqui... mas todos nós devemos conseguir..."; "O Mestre Kyuubi... ele realiza rituais aqui? no local onde encontrou o corpo de seu pai?"; "Já não é questão de sua escolha... foi o próprio Kurayoumi-sama que escolheu a maneira e o local para morrer: ele se suicidou!"... Anju sentiu um tremor terrível sobre seu corpo: "Kinome-sama, o demônio existe?"... "Jean Paul Sartre,um filósofo ocidental, uma vez disse que: _o inferno são os outros_... e são mesmo"... Kinome sorriu levemente com os olhos, ele, mais que ninguém, sabia o risco que o demônio e o inferno – que são os outros – podem trazer... completou: "Você está se sentindo bem, pequeno Namidatou?". Estou! – foi a resposta do jovem.

"Shizuka, eu perco as minhas forças... eu sou mesmo fraco, um idiota". Shizuka encarava Kyuubi com certa admiração, ela, pasma, viu quando ele caiu desmaiado; tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pois pensava que ele estava morto. Aproximou-se de seu corpo e sacudiu-o; tentava fortemente chamar seu nome, sem conseguir. Demorou e ele abriu os olhos: "o Templo de meu pai vai cair! o Templo de meu pai, Shizuka, deve cair!"... Shizuka ainda chorava sob a falsa ameaça da morte de Kyuubi, ele então, respirando ainda fraco, pediu que ela se acalmasse. Ele levantou-se, avisou que precisava fazer algo, e saiu, depois de jogar um cobertor e desejar a Shizuka uma boa noite...

O Ritual que Kinome Anoyo preparava era simples. Próxima a uma árvore se encontrava uma pá, com ela, ele cavou um raso buraco na terra fofa; pediu que Anju despejasse os bilhetes sobre o buraco; Anju se curvou para ajeitar os bilhetes comodamente dentro do lugar marcado. Kinome também se abaixou para ajudá-lo, depois, tomou as mãos de Anju nas suas e pediu que ele se afastasse um pouco. Anju levantou e tomou pequena distância; estalando os dedos, magnificamente, Kinome pareceu ter criado o fogo. E as chamas consumiram todos os crimes da cidade, todo o desrespeito e injúrias, tudo aquilo que jamais deve ser dito! Sim, Kinome criou as chamas com um toque – e Anju, atento e sem dizer nada, apenas assistia: a magia existe, mas ela é terrível! – Anju temia...

"Podemos ficar próximos ao fogo, esta noite será bem fria, pelo visto. Já se sente melhor?" – perguntou o prior com uma voz quase metálica; "Sim..." – disse meio incerto seu acólito, que, ao menos, estando próximo às chamas – cria ele – não mais ia sentir esses espasmos de arrepio, causados por aquele local, e aquele terror nos sentidos...

Sentaram-se os dois, o fogo iluminava brandamente o rosto de Kinome, um tom magenta dançava com as sombras de seu contraste: "ontem você dormia com os lábios entreabertos, sabia que, quando se dorme assim, seu espírito pode sair por a boca?"; meio embaraçado, Anju não soube o que responder. Os dois fecharam seus olhos, Anju, ainda uma vez escutou a voz, grossa e mecânica, do grão-vizir dizendo: "peça que os pecados dessas pessoas sejam perdoados, Anju... peça com força, para que eles deixem de existir e padeçam!"...

Anju, ao certo, não sabia se cria em Deus, e talvez por isso perguntara a Kinome sobre a existência do diabo. Fechou seus olhos, mas seus sentidos – ele possuía o Dom – ainda viam o perigo, estava alerta, e era ele mesmo quem quase já sentia a garganta degolada por a Espada Sagrada... Sobre o crime que aconteceu há quatrocentos anos, quantos outros crimes acontecerão neste solo maldito? Isso é o Chakra! – concluiu Anju, não mais agüentando, ao abrir os olhos:

Kinome, que havia se sentado com o joelho bem próximo do seu, também matinha os olhos abertos, em sua direção, ele percebeu. "Você ainda sente-se mal?"... hesitando, Anju meneou com a cabeça, negou, mas veio uma terrível brisa muito fria, fazendo com que ele quase caísse no chão; foi amparado por Kinome, que sentou-o novamente. Anju bem tentou fechar os olhos e meditar, mas enquanto, pesadamente, abria e fechava os olhos – sentia-se observado como uma presa noturna – em uma dessas piscadas, viu bem o momento em que Kinome abriu o robe por sobre o ombro, descobrindo metade de seu corpo. Anju respirava fundo, não piscava, foi levado imediatamente a ver o falo de Kinome estimulado. O olhar de Kinome já não era mais como o de uma coruja caçadora, sim como um sábio e cruel felídeo, uma pérfida serpente: "Venha... venha até aqui", disse grave e baixo; o que Anju poderia fazer? como ele poderá reagir porque está sozinho com Kinome, e não é isso o que ele quer! "Vem" – Kinome virou o seu corpo de frente, revelando mais ainda a visão túrgida que Anju devia evitar... Ele, levemente, tomou Anju por os braços... Anju simplesmente não sabia que fazer; e agora? – seu rosto, rapidamente tornou-se corado e ardia, era ele todo uma dúvida e um medo.

"Eu, desde que eu te vi, quando você tava na sua casa... eu estou sentindo isso por você... Eu quero você!" – Kinome arfava; com violência grudou nos lábios de Anju, que gemia alto, estava desesperado, e assim, mais ainda Kinome degustava seu desejo. Suas furtivas mãos e pernas, e seu corpo parcialmente descoberto, prendiam e capturavam, se exaltavam com a pele de Anju; Kinome desmanchava o traje ritual de Anju, procurando mais e mais de seu corpo... Anju apenas soluçava e apertava os olhos – é esta a sensação de ser devorado.

Arranhando e abraçando loucamente as coxas do jovem, Kinome abriu passagem entre as pernas de Anju. Kinome de um golpe lento começou a introduzir seu órgão copulador, tão tenso e rude, no garoto. Anju ainda não sentia dor, mas sua respiração não parava, seu pulmão, dentro, parecia explodir; abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, viu sobrevoarem vaga-lumes piscando... havia cerca de cinco daquelas lanternas de alegria, Anju estava consternado. Não, por não se conhecer, não sabia como reagir... de repente, Anju franziu as sobrancelhas, com certa piedade assistiu a, um por um, cada vaga-lume se apagar e tombar morto... Kinome induzia, indolor mas sensível, seu corpo entre as pernas de Anju, quando tocou o máximo, quando se preparava para se mover, abriu de repente a vista, assustado: "Kyuubi-sama!"

Com efeito, foi apenas necessário o tempo para Kinome abotoar lateralmente seu robe: "Aperte o cordão de sua roupa, pequeno" – disse ele, baixinho, com um sorriso no rosto. Anju obedeceu. Kyuubi chegou em firmes passos de velho: "Estão de pé? Não estão meditando." – rispidamente, foi o que ele conferiu, olhando para Kinome. "É que o pequeno não estava se sentindo bem, senhor. O senhor sabe como é difícil manter a concentração neste tipo de solo, quando se é iniciante..."; "Sob as chamas, todos os pecados vão desaparecer... não é mesmo? Os pedidos que queimam neste ritual são para impedir o pecado, e para purgá-lo... todas as pessoas, que escreveram aquilo que tinham de indesejado, sentir-se-ão enormemente satisfeitas ao verem perecer todas as falhas... porque elas pereceram, sob a chama, agora, todas as falhas pereceram!"...

Ainda suspirando fundo, Kinome sentou-se no chão e abaixou a cabeça, como quem concorda resignado. Anju não deixava de fitar o chão. "Sente-se mal, não é verdade, pequeno Namidatou? Vá, volte para seu quarto, vá dormir por hoje..." – continuou Kyuubi, de voz rouca e áspera. "Não, Mestre. Ou o Ritual não vai dar certo" – rapidamente o prior interpelou...

Entendo – disse o velho – também eu ficarei aqui; hoje não é noite de descansar...

_Eu pude perceber, Kinome ergueu o rosto com tanto ódio contra o Mestre Kyuubi; parecia que ele queria destruí-lo com seu olhar..._

_Bem em frente ao posto, no chão, onde Kinome se sentou, um dos vaga-lumes piscou sua lanterna e tentou se levantar, eu vi: o vaga-lume não conseguiu, parou, estático para sempre. Isso tirou a atenção do Kinome, que pegou o vaga-lume na palma da mão, com uma expressão meio triste. Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, e estou seguro – a salvo – enquanto digo que não sei._

_Eu quero chorar!_

_E nem isso eu consigo, tão maldito que sou. Hoje não tem aula no Chakra, são agora exatamente seis horas, alguns meninos dormem, outros saíram do quarto para tomar café da manhã; aqui eu não comerei mais nada. Estou esperando chegar dez horas, é, provavelmente, quando o Mestre Kyuubi abrirá sua sala. Vou deixar o Chakra. Sim. Vou deixar o Chakra!_

Quando o Sol nasceu àquele dia, Anju fora o primeiro a ser dispensado da meditação por o Mestre Kyuubi. Kinome olhou-lhe cada passo, desconsolado, não havia terminado o que começara, queria mais, o assunto estava pendente. Mas Kyuubi não deixou que Kinome saísse, disse que ele apagasse as chamas – as cinzas seriam jogadas no lago –, Kyuubi disse ainda mais: certamente, precisavam conversar.

_Kyuubi sabe e por isso me aflijo mais!_

_Sou uma vergonha!_

Namidatou Anju não descobriu ainda a maneira de chorar. Ele descia a escadaria dos dormitórios e rumava para a sala prometida. Foi quando viu: o portão do Chakra estava aberto, lá vinha aquele garoto de cabelos compridos conduzindo um senhor vestido formalmente, com uma bolsa lateral, quem será?

Parece que é telegrama! – alguns dos garotos já comentavam. Mas pra quem, queriam saber. Kinome passou, "bom dia, garotos!". Todos responderam, exceto Anju que, em resposta, devolveu apenas um olhar dolorido, de quem exige clemência, e em seguida abaixou sua vista.

Anju estava consternado, seu olhar acusava-o: um menino que não entendia o mundo, é isso! Passava das onze horas da manhã, finalmente teve coragem de entrar na sala de Kyuubi. Certificou-se antes, olhou os dois lados, ninguém ameaçador o notava: "Mestre Kyuubi, podemos falar?"... O Mestre piedosamente lhe ergueu os olhos, teve, então, o aspecto mais velho que alguém já viu, e diriam-lhe, não quatrocentos, mas mil anos: "Eu... por favor, jovem Namidatou, sente-se!".

Anju obedeceu, parece que Kyuubi também tinha algo a lhe dizer: Talvez agora... bem, eu imagino que... você veio me dizer que quer deixar o Chakra, não é isso?... Anju, cabisbaixo, quase chorando – premeditando –, confirmou em um gesto sem levantar a vista. "Jovem Namidatou, esse telegrama veio da Cidade Joana D'arc... eu... me dói avisá-lo isto, mas: sua mãe faleceu"...

Imediatamente toda a desgraça de Anju rebentou em seus globos oculares. Suspirava alucinadamente, não sabia que fazer, sua tristeza foi o terremoto a seu corpo, suas lágrimas foram a destruição a seus olhos. Kyuubi deixou de encarar-lhe, levantou-se sobriamente, evitando lhe olhar, à porta pediu a um garoto que trouxesse água rápido.

_Eu só lembro que mais tarde eu acordei e eu estava aqui chorando. Mas que droga, mas que droga! Esse lugar é insuportável, é uma maldição! Estou no inferno!... e não, não posso sair!_

_Minha mãe! Mas por quê? Mas... eu lembro que enquanto estive aqui no Chakra eu pouco me lembrava dela, agora estou pagando por isso... NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!_

_Eu não consigo, eu não entendo... Minha mãe..._

Eram já três da tarde, Anju, de vez em quando, acordava pensativo, depois novamente voltava a chorar, até dormir. De manhã, ele desmaiara à sala de Kyuubi.

_É a pior sensação que eu poderia ter! já não compreendo mais nada, porque muitas vozes na minha cabeça falam ao mesmo tempo._

_Eu devia ter pensado mais nela, e eu devia pensar nela e saber que ela está em algum lugar, física. Eu devia pensar e saber que ela existe, como existiu por perto durante toda a minha vida. É horrível demais suportar..._

E novamente desmaiava Anju, ora em ora acordava, pensava, gemia um pouco e desmaiava. Entrar no inferno foi sua perdição.

Sábado no Chakra – aberto aos visitantes, o templo lotado perde metade de sua tranqüilidade usual. Ninguém, entre tantas pessoas por ali, teria razão de se preocupar com a tristeza de Anju.

Kinome representou o Templo frente aos visitantes, guiou-lhes todos a sala de armas e contou a pequena lenda que embala a Cidade Chakra:

"O sr Kurayoumi, fundador da Cidade e do Templo Chakra, viveu aqui, dentro destas paredes, sua história de amor com a misteriosa srta Gakushi. Não é uma história que termina bem.

De convenção, essa espada é enterrada e resguardada nesta sala, onde, criam os mais antigos membros do Templo, o poder de lacre é maior. Pouco se sabe quanto ao que aconteceu, na verdade, àquela noite. Mas Kurayoumi havia avisado que aquele que encontrasse seu corpo morto seria o próximo a viver por este templo. É lógico que ele também esperava que fosse seu inigualável filho, o sr Kurayoumi Kyuubi, que vocês todos devem conhecer, na época era já uma criança muito hábil e notável.

Enfim, o que sabemos é que, certa noite, a srta Gakushi fora encontrada morta... por esta espada: _'Sete-luas'_... esta era a espada do próprio Kurayoumi-sama! Ele, na noite seguinte, se suicidou, atirando-se contra o gume de _Sete-luas_. Seu filho, o grande Mestre Kyuubi, encontrou-o já morto na área restrita do Templo, que vai terminar na reserva florestal."

Os visitantes perguntavam quem matara a srta Gakushi. E ninguém sabe, ao certo, responder sobre tal lenda... é bem possível também que nada disso tenha acontecido – é o que o prior Kinome explicava, acalmando os turistas, pois os moradores da cidade já conhecem bem a tal historia.

Ibuki e seu companheiro Huyu voltavam às três da tarde, haviam ido à cidade. Os pais de Ibuki lhe remetiam algum valor, Huyu somente foi para fazer companhia. Entrava também no Templo Chakra, junto com os dois garotos, uma jovem de cabelos curtos, castanhos, um par de óculos sobre a vista... ela foi diretamente recebida por o Mestre Kyuubi, que gesticulou um cumprimento aos meninos e guiou a moça até sua sala.

Acontece que Ibuki e Huyu perceberam que, pouco depois, Kyuubi, carregando uma tela de vidro, adentrava a Sala de Silencio seguido por a tal moça. "Quem será ela? E por que ela pode entrar aí?", os garotos se demoraram a contemplar aquilo que a porta, entreaberta, inda revelava. Principalmente porque Ibuki ficou curiosíssimo.

Passado algum tempo, os dois subiam – Ibuki, como sempre, entusiasmado –, entraram no quarto de Anju e lhe notaram apático e pálido sobre a cama, os olhos derramados demais. Imediatamente tomaram, cada um, um dos lados do garoto. "Anju!" – admirado, exclamava Huyu, corrigindo-se em seguida: "Namidatou!"... Anju abraçou Huyu com muita força, contraindo todo o seu corpo, espremendo bem os olhos; Ibuki, ainda pouco entendendo, apenas acariciou as costas do menino desconsolado.

"Shizuka, essa é a sua irmã... o nome dela é Ruise Naoko!" – apresentava a rouca voz de Kyuubi... "Srta Naoko, esta é Shizuka, sua irmã!"... Naoko começou a chorar por se deparar com Shizuka, mas podia tê-la apenas através de um vidro, sobre o qual espalhou bem sua mão. "Shizuka!..."

"Imagino que haja bastante tempo que vocês não se encontrem, não é mesmo?". "Na verdade, Kyuubi-sama, eu e minha irmã, nós nunca havíamos nos encontrado"... na personagem em que Shizuka se vestira ainda não deixou de representar; a menina continuava alheia, mas Naoko tinha certeza que ela estava mais contente por ter alguém ali perto; "Shizuka, você fica muito sozinha, não é?"; Shizuka olhou para o mestre do Templo antes de responder, depois, simplesmente não respondeu. "Shizuka" – chamou Kyuubi: sua irmã está noiva do jovem Yuzuki – Kyuubi afirmou em um ritmo um tanto estóico, pausando sua fala, até recuar completamente.

"Yu...zu...ki!" – imediatamente Shizuka notou todos ali. Kyuubi esboçou quase um sorriso, caso fosse capaz de tanto. "Shizuka, mostre a Naoko os quadros que você faz... Naoko, Shizuka pinta lindas obras, tenho certeza que você vai apreciar vê-las..."; "Você também pinta, Shizuka? Eu... eu... eu amo artes, e estou começando ainda na pintura, mas acho que não levo jeito".

"Yuzuki"...

"Parece que Shizuka quer saber de Yuzuki. Eu vou lhes deixar a sós; um de meus meninos está passando por momentos difíceis... sua mãe faleceu!" – Kyuubi se escusou recuando, e deixou a sala.

Mestre Kyuubi, a caminho dos dormitórios, cochichava consigo que: "Shizuka sente um afeto por Yuzuki, é muito interessante... até mesmo uma criança como Shizuka"... quando ele abriu o quarto, Anju ainda se abraçava fortemente com Huyu. "Meninos... Anju, já se sente um pouco mais disposto?" – não, Kyuubi não teria toda a sabedoria que precisasse dispor, não quando era testemunha dos sentimentos que lhe faltavam... Anju sentia uma pontada, como uma mágoa, contra Kyuubi-sama, sentia mesmo, e não sabia bem por quê, precisava culpá-lo, somente isso. "Jovem Namidatou, você precisa comer algo, se alimentar...";

"Mestre Kyuubi, acaso..." – Anju, sem soltar de Huyu, que era protetor e morno, e sem tampouco encarar o mestre do Chakra, continuou: "acaso... o sr se apieda de seus alunos? o sr se importaria se eu morresse também? por acaso?" – no fim, já houvera engolido toda sua agressão, queria apenas um pouco de compaixão.

Os olhos do velho Kyuubi se acinzentavam mais e mais, não era um homem que sentia, todos sabem. "Eu não... eu não desejo que você sofra, jovem Namidatou... mas... não há uma maneira de eu mudar seu fado ou de assumi-lo pra mim... se houvesse eu o faria, e não por piedade... me perdoe"; todos os três jovens viraram-se para notar Kyuubi. "Coma alguma coisa, eu lhe peço", insistiu Kyuubi. Anju recusou em um gesto cabisbaixo. "Você deseja alguma providencia de minha parte, pequeno Namidatou? se você desejar, posso conseguir que você durma fora do templo. Posso mandar-lhe também a Joana D'arc, se desejar, para visitar a sepultura dela..."

"O sr pode me tirar do Chakra?"

"A única parente que lhe resta é uma tia e a avó, não é?... serei sincero, ela..."

"Elas não podem me criar, é lógico que não!"

Kyuubi suspirou em resposta, depois seguiu: "mas, podemos telefonar para elas, depois, se você quiser conversar com elas... me perdoe, você terá todo o tempo que precisar... eu só gostaria que você comesse algo"

"Obrigado. Eu não vou comer. Obrigado" – respondeu ele, já havia soltado de Huyu enquanto isso.

"Eu voltarei mais tarde. Jovem Hatsukoi, cuide dele!".

Domingo no Chakra, há uma semana completa que Anju estava ali. Nesse dia, os meninos podem acordar mais tarde, Huyu e Ibuki dividiram o quarto com Anju, os outros garotos dali foram espalhados por Kyuubi a outros dormitórios. Durante a noite de sábado, o prior Kinome se aproximou do dormitório de Anju; a porta estava trancada e um fino colar dourado de contas embrulhava a maçaneta; Kinome depositou uma rosa branca sob a porta.

"Bom dia, Namidatou! Você, como está? sente-se ainda indisposto?"

"Bom dia, Ibuki" – Anju podia já forçar um sorriso, levantou-se da cama: "Huyu ainda está dormindo..."

"Ele ficou acordado um tempão. Ele cuidou de você..."

"Me desculpem, por aborrecê-los tanto!"

Ibuki virou o rosto, nem discordava nem concordava. Depois, também ele se pôs de pé, ele e Anju se aproximaram de Huyu, adormecido. Sorrindo, Ibuki soprou, levemente, contra a orelha de Huyu. Huyu acordou apertando os olhos, cerrando o cenho, evitando a luz. Anju pôde sorrir mais abertamente. "Você está sorrindo!" – constatou Huyu, foi sua primeira frase no domingo, e insistiu: você dormiu bem?

"Sim, dormi bastante". "Isso é bom...". Ibuki forçou a porta e disse, "vamos nos escovar, senhor Hatsukoi, aposto que você tá com bafinho, blergh que nojo!... Uma flor!" – notou Ibuki: "uma rosa! Deixa o Kyuubi ver isso..."

"Ibuki, essa rosa deve ser pro Anju. Alguém deve ter deixado aí!" – respondeu Huyu, já sentado na cama, com uma voz mais grave e séria.

"É, mas logo uma rosa... o Mestre Kyuubi não vai gostar..."

Por quê isso? – Anju quis saber. Ibuki explicou: "as rosas não são permitidas no Templo Chakra... eu não sei explicar direito..."

Tem a ver com o voto de castidade? – perguntou, de palpite, Anju.

Exatamente! Você já ouviu algo a respeito? Aliás, provavelmente, se alguém te mandou uma rosa, estando dentro do Chakra...

"Algo a respeito, não... mas... tem algum bilhete junto à rosa?"

"Nenhum! Mas o Huyu consegue dizer quem mandou!" – Ibuki fez um gesto bem orgulhoso com relação ao amigo.

"Ibuki!" – Huyu repreendeu, um tanto constrangido. É verdade, insistiu Ibuki: ele é capaz de fazer isso, é verdade! – e Ibuki sorria como uma criança. "Anda, Huyu, fala quem deixou essa rosa aqui...".

Anju sentou-se, cabisbaixo, já pôde prever quem era o autor do presente.

Depois, Huyu afirmou com uma voz dura: Ibuki! Você não tem jeito, mas que coisa. Me deixe, por um instante, a sós com o Anju, por favor!

"Não!"..." Não?"... "Por que vai falar algo que eu não posso ouvir?"... Ibuki deu as costas e saiu.

Huyu tomou a rosa entre os dedos, "o que houve?"; "Não... eu não quero que até você saiba... mas que droga... não!".

"Foi o Kinome-sama" – suspirou Huyu: "não se aflija tanto... se contarmos sobre essa flor para o Kyuubi-sama, ele será repreendido. Este tipo de flor não é permitido aqui!"

Anju soprou o ar entre os dentes, mal levantara-se da cama, uma completa exaustão lhe doeu, estava cansado como se não tivesse dormido durante um ano... e de fato, ele apenas completava sete dias dentro do templo...

Ele se levantou da cama e tirou a rosa dos dedos de Huyu. "Por favor, não quero que você saiba... se você já souber tudo de mim... por favor, minta que não é capaz de me adivinhar: sobre a rosa...!"; Anju fez que ia espetar seu dedo contra a flor, mas, imediatamente, ela toda se despedaçou no chão... "sobre a rosa"... e Anju ainda suspirou vendo sua queda...

Huyu inclinou a cabeça, apertava os olhos, não queria ver nada, e aquilo que viu tentava esquecer como quem força outros pensamentos. "Vem, vamos sair daqui. Eu não sei o que você vai fazer hoje, mas no domingo, nós podemos sair e ficar bem longe deste Templo... se você quiser..."

"Depois... depois, eu penso..."

Eles saíram do quarto.

_Estão completos dois meses que eu me encontro no Chakra. Faz muito tempo que não escrevo nada neste caderno... talvez eu esteja crescendo, e talvez precise abandonar algumas tolices da infância._

_Bem... absolutamente nada aconteceu desde a última vez que eu escrevi aqui... estou há dois meses, mas ainda sou o menino novo do Chakra. Eu não posso sair daqui, porque, as únicas parentes que ainda tenho não podem me sustentar. Não que esteja assim tão ruim, está tudo como nos dois primeiros dias; poucas pessoas falam comigo; os mestres não me tratam mais com diferença, não... nem o Kinome... aliás, ele agora faz o ritual sozinho, por conta própria..._

_Acabei não indo à cidade de Joana D'arc (evito falar sobre a tragédia que aconteceu a mamãe)... eu ficava pensando, se eu fosse, eu estaria dependendo de um favor do Chakra, e mais, talvez, estando lá, eu não conseguisse voltar, embora não houvesse maneira de ali ficar... Eu sou uma pessoa muito razoável, será que se eu tivesse, uma única vez, agido por impulso, será que eu me arrependeria mesmo assim?_

_Luke, o musico, às vezes eu o vejo. Tem uma biblioteca, praticamente secreta, dentro da Torre, ele fica lá à noite às vezes... sempre cercado de meninos, todos mais velhos que eu – por exemplo, os garotos mais velhos que se responsabilizam por aulas como E.A. ou Armas Brancas; eu não teria chance competindo contra rapazes tão belos e talentosos... _

_Será que eu desejo mesmo deixar o Chakra?_

_As rosas aqui são proibidas..._

Kyuubi já explicou, uma vez, sobre as rosas... agora as aulas já pareciam bem mais praticas para Anju. Sobre as rosas, Kyuubi fala que são flores de amor vulgar, que são as mais vulgares entre as flores. Não é permitido ao aprendiz de Chakra se envolver com rosas... Anju formulou uma quase que teoria sobre si mesmo; ele se via como a rosa azul do Chakra... quase sempre, ele mesmo se afirmava que era a rosa dentro do Chakra...

Anju parecia se estar tornando um garoto bem fechado e melancólico, mas ele nunca antes deu sinais de ser mais feliz que isso. Kinome falava com ele apenas o indispensável, embora, por muitas vezes, deitava sobre ele um olhar suplicante ou complacente...

Não era sempre que Anju se aproximava de Ibuki e de Huyu; na verdade, na maioria das vezes, os dois é que tomavam iniciativa. Não saíram mais juntos, e Anju tinha para com eles uma espécie de receio, posto que guardasse um segredo, Anju não queria compartilhar com ninguém seu interior.

_Eu sou a rosa venenosa_

_prefiro ser, sozinho, infeliz; –_

_Porque Felicidade não faz sentido algum, faz?_

_Aquele que descobre o meu fel, sim,_

_que estará perdido –;_

_Prefiro ser, sozinho, infeliz._

Kinome, subitamente, entrou no quarto de Anju: "Pequeno Namidatou... eu vim lhe comunicar algo"!

Ele não tinha mais a mesma eminência de antes, não, Kinome, ao se dirigir, agora, a Anju, falava com certa pressa, certa agonia visível; ele bem que tentava se conter, mas não adiantava; e somente com Anju agia assim. Em suas aulas, Anju não falava nada, a menos que fosse realmente exigido, como na aula de Musica – na qual, também, pouco encarava o Luke, era assim sua nova condição no Templo. Estava tudo bem até este dia.

"Você vai ser iniciado... iniciado no Chakra, o Kyuubi-sama me comunicou agora há pouco... ele vai vir te falar, mas eu vim antes sem que ele soubesse!"

Anju sentiu um golpe de medo, as palavras de sua mãe lhe voltaram tardiamente aos ouvidos:_ "tomara que não façam lavagem cerebral"._

Pequeno Namidatou, chamou o prior Kinome: "eu posso te ajudar... Eu gosto de você, não sei se você acredita. Mas o que eu sinto por você é algo..." – Kinome engolia em seco, as palavras falhavam pois não expressavam dor suficiente, pensou e completou: "... **Tremendo!**...":

"Não me rejeite, eu te imploro... Eu quero te ajudar"...

_Aconteceu isso na quinta-feira, da semana passada (fiquei todos esses dias sem escrever). Eu fiquei feliz, sabe, porque enquanto o Kinome dizia essas coisas, Huyu entrou de súbito no quarto: ele veio me salvar! E ainda fez mais, ele falou pro Kinome que o Kyuubi estava chegando, o que não era verdade – ele mente muito mal, e ninguém seria capaz de acreditar naquilo. Mas ele já entrou no quarto dizendo que queria falar comigo, e me puxava pelo braço. É lógico que o Kinome foi embora, provavelmente furioso... sabe, é arriscado fazer o que ele fez, porque Kinome manda como bem entender sobre o Chakra... mas eu fiquei muito contente porque ele fez aquilo! (Huyu é um príncipe...) Eu contei a ele que eu seria "iniciado" e que estava com medo. E somente à tarde, veio o próprio Kyuubi me falar a respeito, ele disse como se a iniciação fosse um convite, e somente eu poderia optar por fazê-la ou não... desde a última quinta-feira, os meninos daqui não param de me olhar, é engraçado porque não sinto mais como se eles me estranhassem, me sinto como uma espécie de "ídolo": ganhei um pouco de respeito. O Kyuubi me tranqüilizou, disse que não é nada de mais que vai acontecer, apenas uma espécie de teste..._

_É uma situação bem esquisita a minha dentro deste Templo. Porque eu cheguei por último, consegui me situar nas matérias, fiz os testes que deveria ter feito (e eu nunca disse que aqui, em termos escolares, seja uma má escola, apesar de tudo...) e, digamos, ainda cheguei à frente da minha turma; Huyu é, notavelmente, um aluno inteligente, mas por alguma razão parece que evita se sair bem nas matérias... na aula de Cabala e Praticas Ocidentais, Kyuubi fez uma experiência pratica, é uma aula de magia realmente, no sentido literal, (além de ter uma aula irmã, Yoga e Praticas Orientais, também de magia), ele posicionou nove velas no chão, e ele era capaz de acendê-las, apenas usando sua "**Vontade**" (foi a palavra que ele usou). Ele me apresentou aos alunos como quem será iniciado, e disse que, se eu conseguisse repetir a experiência, certamente não terei dificuldades. É estranho ver todo mundo me notando na classe, mas eu estava um pouquinho orgulhoso, é verdade... enfim, eu consegui acender as velas! Eu soergui um pouco minha mão direita, e elas acenderam! não senti nada quando aconteceu, apenas fiquei sem entender, muita coisa já passou por minha cabeça... será que as velas não se acendem sozinhas, por algum tipo de mecanismo enganador? _

Já era noite no Chakra, Anju desceu as escadas, muito nervoso e tímido, ao que parece todos os garotos esperavam por esse momento. Ele então subiu correndo pro seu quarto novamente...

Huyu entrou por a porta, "você está bem?". Anju não disse nada, nem precisava. Huyu puxou um de seus braços, aproximando-o de seu corpo. Anju deitou a cabeça sobre o tórax de Huyu, e sussurrou assim: "Eu quero...", e não completou...

"Você quer?..."

Huyu! – disse Anju, procurando os olhos do outro: essa foi a primeira vez que você não me adivinhou... – eles sorriram um ao outro.

Os dois desceram, lá embaixo encontraram com Ibuki, que com poucas palavras, desejou boa-sorte a Anju; Huyu parou junto de Ibuki.

Por coincidência, era Luke quem carregava um vidro quase transparente de uma sala a outra. Anju o acompanhou, observando bem... "Você tem sorte... só os melhores podem ser iniciados no Chakra" – foram suas palavras, meio sem sentido.

Anju suspirou.

"Aquele garoto, Hatsukoi, ele e você... Vocês estão juntos? Digo, vocês são mesmo muito amigos, né"... Anju nunca havia ficado tão vermelho, suas bochechas chegavam a arder; nem teve tempo de responder... Vocês dois, – continuou Luke: são os garotos mais respeitáveis do Chakra, o futuro deste templo... e muito bonitos também – disse enquanto já colocava a tela no chão da sala. Foi então que Kyuubi entrou.

Lá fora estava Kinome, assistindo, indiferente, a tudo.

Mestre Kyuubi, disse o músico Luke: eu estava contando ao Namidatou que ele deve ser mesmo muito especial, ao templo, não é mesmo?

Luke saiu da sala e ficou esperando à porta. Kyuubi anunciou a Anju, – do lado de fora, todos se apertavam para ouvir –, lá dentro, Anju havia de encontrar-se com um amigo e com um inimigo; e poderia decidir o que fazer com eles.

_Eu e Kyuubi saímos da sala mais uma vez. Era uma sala bem próxima à sala chamada Morte. O garoto que dá aulas de Armas Brancas veio trazendo, sobre uma bandeja, uma pequena e grossa vela branca, um punhal de cabo esverdeado, e uma pequena tigela de porcelana vermelha com aquele líquido (que é o segredo de todo o processo ritual) que eu me lembre era isso... Então Kinome tocou meus ombros por trás, ele deveria me levar para a troca de roupas – se eu fiquei com medo?..._

Kinome e Anju ficaram a sós em um quarto, mas enquanto Kinome separava algumas peças de vestuário, entrou no quarto um senhor – era o cabeleireiro. Anju já estava sobre-avisado que deveria ter cabelos e unhas sacrificados para a cerimônia. Anju pediu que não lhe deixasse o cabelo muito baixo, já que sempre usara-o comprido; foi feito, Anju de cabelos curtos tinha certa beleza entre o masculino e andrógino, ficou muito bonito. Depois disso, Kinome tirou as roupas de Anju.

_Ele não precisava encostar em mim para que eu soubesse que ele pensava coisas horríveis. Ele viu meu corpo todo nu. Acho que a minha sorte é que o cabeleireiro estava ali. Todos ficávamos em silencio._

Kinome tinha uma pequenina tigela de porcelana redonda, dentro dela uma tinta aquosa em tom alaranjado. Ele desenhou sete pontos por sobre o corpo de Anju, sendo o primeiro na testa, e o último um pouco acima da região pubiana. Kinome estremecia, – de longe, já não era o mesmo grão-vizir calmo e calculista de antes... Sobre cada ponto, ele repetia, em sua voz metálica: "**Chakra**".

Depois, Kinome vestiu um kimono sobre o corpo de Anju e acompanhou-o novamente para a sala. Quando saíram já era noite, e Anju estranhou pois devia ser mais ou menos cinco ou seis horas da tarde. Kinome não disse mais uma palavra.

Anju entrou na sala, todos ficaram do lado de fora; apenas procurou localizar cada objeto: a vela apagada no chão, o punhal cravado ao centro da Sala, e o pires do liquido ali, próximo ao local onde ele se sentou em posição meditativa. Do lado de fora, Kyuubi pediu que ele bebesse, foi o que fez, e não disse mais nada. Não havia lua no céu durante essa noite, foi então que Kyuubi pronunciou assim: "**Hécate!**"; e encerrou a porta, embrulhando com um pequeno colar de contas a maçaneta. Por certo tempo, os meninos ainda ficaram ali, como se esperassem que algo inusitado inda pudesse ocorrer; e como nada acontecia, foram se dispersando mais e mais. "E vocês, acham que ele vai ficar bem?", perguntou Luke indo na direção de Huyu e Ibuki; "Você não fica preocupado?" – insistia o músico, questionando Huyu. Ibuki apenas observava tudo, não parecia estar gostando; Huyu também se mostrou um pouco irritado, apenas negou meneando a cabeça. Ibuki, depois, puxou o amigo por o braço, "Vem, eu quero conversar com você, Huyu... vem, vamos sair daqui"... Kyuubi também se afastou, e Kinome fora o último que ainda contemplava a porta lacrada da sala ritual, exibia uma expressão doída e triste... já passado algum tempo, Kyuubi recostou suas frias mãos sobre os ombros de Kinome, "precisamos conversar, venha comigo". Kinome, ouvindo isto, rebentou em lágrimas, até que entraram na sala de Kyuubi, e nesse dia ninguém mais os viu.

"Foi você que mandou aquela rosa?" – perguntava Ibuki a seu amigo. "Foi você, Huyu? O que você sente por o Namidatou? pode me explicar?", Ibuki perdera toda a sua futilidade costumeira, acusava Huyu com rancor. "Me explica, por favor!"...

CONTINUA...

**Hanazaki Sono-san**

**N.A.:** Eba, capítulo dois! Eu fiz isso! Com muito custo e lutando contra mim mesmo! eu fiz!

Bem, Titio Sono-san veio avisar que talvez o capitulo três demore um poquinho v.v... Depende de vários fatores...

E aí, pessoas (se é que tem alguém me lendo), o que estão achando de "O Chakra"?

Devo continuar com isso, ou já posso desistir? E sobre os personagens, o que estão achando? Dêem suas opiniões, até mesmo pra eu saber em que pontos estou sendo repetitivo, previsível, sádico hehehe... Para que eu possa (ou não) me corrigir, seria legal receber comentários de quem leu, por favor...

Mais uma vez, imploro, encarecidamente, que quem gostou e está me lendo agora (novamente obrigado!), recomende, divulgue! Ah, e não perca o próximo capitulo, vai ter mais limão, promessa (este talvez tenha deixado um pouco a desejar), e alguns personagens ganharão mais voz, outros a perderão – sim, já informo, com antecedência: no capítulo três a morte se fará presente...

Arigatou Gozai masu!

Sono-san!


End file.
